You Saved My Life
by Cheekyy.Kikii
Summary: Bella and Eric have been bullied by the Cullen clan for years. Eric cant take it anymore and brings a gun to school. All Human. OOC. Warning: graphic violence, swearing, mention of suicide, but not graphic. Rated M because I'm paranoid.Fullsummaryinside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella Swan and Eric Yorkie have been bullied by the Cullen Clan for years, Edward being the worst of the evils. One day, Eric snaps, and brings a gun to school, intent on killing Edward and ending all their problems. Locked in the cafeteria with a trigger happy Eric, Bella tries to talk Eric out of killing Edward and his family. Why? Even she doesn't know. With policemen and Dr. Cullen waiting outside the cafeteria doors, Eric pulls the trigger. 

BPOV

I woke with a start as my alarm blared through my room. Ugh… another day of suffering. I reached over and turned the alarm off, before dragging myself out of bed and into the shower. I let the soothing smell of my strawberry shampoo calm my senses, trying to relax and not think about what was to come. Today was going to be a bad day. I could feel it.

I got dressed quickly, just a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, nothing but ordinary. Making my way downstairs, I grabbed the last pop tart from the box beforit along a note to go to the store. I ran out of the kitchen, snatching my jacket and reaching the car door in rush. I do not like being late.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I got out of the toasty cab and started walking towards the school building, ignoring the light rain the hardly ever stopped in this dreary town. I sighed as I reached my locker, glumly putting the code in and opening it to grab my books.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" I froze as I heard the sinister voice of Rosalie Hale.

Great… and so the torture begins…

"Look who is it, Edward." added Jasper.

"My… If it isn't Swan- the Chief's little _embarrassment_." continued Emmett.

"Stop it guys, you're wrong. She isn't an embarrassment…" said Edward. Wait…_What?_ He was _defending_ me? "She's a _mistake_!"

Ouch. Well that was new. I felt tears pricking in my eyes. Already? The day is just starting. God, I need to toughen up. Today is going to be a long day.

The crowd that had gathered around us roared with laughter. I heard a round of compliments as everyone praised Edward on his new insult. I should have known he would just insult me. _Edward Cullen_…defending _me_? Right. Like that's ever gonna happen. He was the ring leader of them all. He picked on me, his family joined in, and everyone who didn't want to get picked on as well followed.

"What's the matter Swan? Cat gotcha tongue?"

Of course, this just made the crowd laugh even more, if that was possible. I looked down at my feet and could feel my face heating up. He smiled when he found the reaction he was looking for.

"Awww… She's blushing Edward. How cute." sneered Rosalie.

Alice spoke up. "Maybe Swan here has a crush."

As if. Sorry, but arrogant ass-holes are not my type.

"Look out Edward, pretty soon you'll have a stalker!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Before long she'll be following you home!" added another.

"That's creepy Swan! I want to near my house! Stay away from me!" Edward screamed in mock terror. He laughed at his own cleverness as the herd of students cheered him on.

"I don't like you Edward!" I winced as I waited for his outburst. "Please just leave me alone." I whispered in a vain attempt to stop the harassment before it got out of control and he started a rumor that I was 'following him home.'

"Excuse me, Swan? Did you say something? No, I must be hearing things, right? 'Cause I specifically remember telling you I didn't want any remarks coming from you when I'm speaking… that I didn't want to hear that repulsive, raspy little voice of yours. Ever. You know, you aught to show me some damn respect around me here. I _own_ this school; these hallways you walk through are _mine_. And you think you can backtalk to me? No! I won't put up with it! You're a nobody, Swan. No one loves you, no one cares for you, no one even _likes_ you. Hell, I don't even think Charlie liked you!" That hit a nerve. Everyone in the town knew of the Police Chief's tragic death, and it brought me close to tears whenever someone brought him up.

"Are you listening to me Swan? When I talk to you I expect you to hear what I'm saying! I'm not just talking to you because I feel like it, because I want to, because we're friends. You should be glad I even speak to you at all. You have no friends, and here I am wasting my time talking to you, a complete loser, when I, someone who actually has a life, could be spending my time on things that actually matter. You're such a worthless waste of space. I don't know why I even bother. Get out of my face Swan, it's hurting my eyes. I'd rather look at something more pleasant."

I was nearly in tears at the end of his speech. He is so full of himself. That was the most he's ever spoken to me. I'd rather he ignore me than to go through this hell. I grabbed my books from my locker and scurried to Spanish class. Thankfully there were none of the Cullens in this class; I was not in the mood for any more shit from Edward and his posse.

As class began I started to think about what Edward had said, which was not a good thing.

It couldn't be true though, right? Charlie liked me… I mean sure, we never were that close, but that's just because he was a quiet person, right? He just wasn't a touchy feely type of guy…

The little voice in the back of my head chose to make its presence known.

But Charlie wasn't a quiet person. He hung out with his work buddies all the time. And he went fishing with Billy and Harry every weekend. Everyone in town knew him; he had no enemies, except for the few that were behind bars… he was a 'social butterfly' as my mother would put it.

But then… why were we never that close? Maybe he _didn't_ like me. Maybe I _was_ a mistake. Maybe he just wasn't ready for parenthood, wasn't ready for _me_… just like Renee. She couldn't deal with me so she left and got remarried. Except now she was dead. I wonder what she would have done if she had known she would have died a few years after leaving Forks. Would she have stayed? Been a part of my life? No… she would have left sooner, gone and lived her life to the fullest, not having to worry about some pesky little kid.

Edward was right. I was a nobody. No one cared about me, I had no friends. No one loved me. My own parents didn't love me for Christ's sake! I was nothing but a worthless waste of space, my life was so insignificant.

I sat there and pondered my purpose in life, or lack there of. What if I were to just disappear? Would any one even really notice? Maybe they_ would_ notice, maybe they'd be sad, even. Who am I kidding? They'd only be sad that they lost a little play toy… their little pushover they could torment every day. Maybe I _should_ just disappear. It'd be for my own good. Ha. 'My own good.' It'd be better for everyone if I were gone.

But where could I go? I had no one left to move in with… Both my parents gone, no relatives, no friends that would let me crash at their place… I didn't have enough money to move somewhere… But what else could I do, I mean really? I'm not a fan of suicide, it just seems to be painful, no matter how I play it out… and thinking about getting out of this town soon doesn't help me any more…

I sighed as I tried to focus in class. Thinking was not good. Thinking was painful. The bell finally rang, and the day lugged on at a painful pace as I continued to bag on myself. I almost rejoiced when the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. I reached my locker, buying food from the vending machine without running into one of the Cullens. Hopefully I could just escape to the library and read a book or something.. maybe work on homework.

Luck was not on my side. The library was closed because the librarian was sick, and it was such a small school there were no 'spare teachers' to take her place. I groaned inwardly as I made my way towards the cafeteria.

I swiftly made my way into the cafeteria and quietly found an empty table without being noticed. It was a close to the doors, making for a speedy escape in case things took a turn for the worse. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. I ate my food in silence as my eyes wandered. It was strangely quiet… something wasn't right.

As if on cue Edward and his family stood up and zeroed in on whoever had just entered the cafeteria, surprisingly not stopping to insult me. Perhaps they had just had enough for one day. I looked up and saw Eric Yorkie. He was the only other kid in the school who Edward picked on, besides me of course. Edward walked up to him and gave him grief for being late to lunch at 'his school' then started poking fun at his oily hair and bad skin problems.

I looked at Eric with pity, and then I stopped. I know how much I hated pitiful looks, although I only ever received them from the doctor or the school nurse. But as I stopped my pitiful glance, it turned to a more curious stare. Something was not right. Eric was sweating, and shaking. His eyes were frantic as he winced with every word Edward said. He clutched his bag furiously and his hand was behind it, as if he was hiding something. I could see he was getting more and more anxious. Something was definitely not right.

"What's the matter Yorkie? Are you tired of hearing the truth? Have you _finally_ had enough?" Edward sneered. Bad move.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP_!" Eric screamed. As he spoke he threw his backpack down on the ground and lifted his hand towards Edward's face.

I looked up in shock, and heard several blood-curdling screams. In Eric's hand was a gun, and he looked ready to kill. I jumped up and backed into the table, my heart hammering in my chest. Eric was mere feet away from me, shaking and screaming, and although it seemed he was out for the Cullens, mainly Edward, I was scared for my life.

Edward froze, his eyes going wide as he focused on the gun. He started to back up when Eric yelled.

"DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE OR I'LL… I'LL KILL YOU!"

I heard a small whimper from Alice, as she grabbed onto Jaspers hand and tears started falling from her eyes. Emmett looked terrified, something I thought I'd never see, and snuck a look at Rosalie, who for once didn't have an evil sneer on her face. Edward brought his hands up in front of him and went completely rigid. And as for me, I was silently cursing the librarian for forcing me to eat in the cafeteria today.

Eric slowly backed towards the cafeteria doors and shoved a table in front of them, never taking his eyes off Edward. We heard sirens from the speakers, and everyone that was not in the cafeteria quickly evacuated the school. Someone must have called the cops from their cell phone, because there were numerous officers standing outside the door, along with an EMT, and Dr. Cullen.

"BACK AWAY! BACK AWAY NOW! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL I SWEAR TO GOD!" Eric screamed, pointing the gun towards Edward's chest.

The police officers moved back slightly, but were still close enough that they could take down Eric if he pulled the trigger, before he had a chance to shoot another.

I stood up from my crouched position by the table looked towards Eric, who looked back with crazed eyes.

"Eric. Eric, what are you doing?" I said in my most calm voice, though I could hear it quiver with fear. All the Cullens looked over to me with half furious, half scared looks, but didn't say anything, which was very smart.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Bella? I'm solving all our problems! He won't mess with us any more! I'll be free! I won't have to deal with this constant shit anymore! He's just getting what he deserves. WHAT THEY ALL DESERVE!" he said. He pointed to gun towards Edward, then waved it around, earning a few more screams from the teenagers behind them. Everyone had huddled into the farthest corner, but Eric was blocking the only entrance.

No… Nonononono. He was going to shoot him. He was going to kill him. I didn't have a doubt. But maybe, maybe if I stalled him, the officers or I could knock the gun out of his hand.

"Eric. Eric, please. Just put the gun down, no one has to get hurt." The Cullens again looked at me with bewildered expressions, confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BELLA? YOU'RE SIDING WITH _THEM_? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH? AFTER EVERYTHING _THEY'VE_ PUT YOU THROUGH? THEY TREATED YOU WORSE THAN ME, AND YOU'RE _HELPING_ THEM?"

He had a point. Why did I want to help them? What on Earth could possess me to help them? They deserve to be punished, but to die? No. It was crazy that I felt the need to save them, but all I could think about was Eric waving that gun around, trigger happy.

"I know Eric, I know. Edward's an ass-hole, he should be punished, they all should, but that doesn't mean they deserve to _die_, Eric." I had no idea if I was even helping at all, when Eric replied.

"BUT THEY DO! THEY DO BELLA DON'T YOU SEE THAT? THE ONLY WAY THEY'LL WILL STOP HURTING PEOPLE IS IF I HURT THEM!" he shouted, reaching volumes I didn't know were possible.

"No Eric! That's not true! Do you really want to go to jail? As soon as you pull that trigger, the police are going to barge in her and shoot you. Do you want to die? Are they worth dying for?" I had to get to him. Time was running out. I could see his hand shaking worse than before, his finger on the trigger twitching.

"I guess we'll have to find out." He whispered.

He brought his hand down from Edward's face and lowered it towards his chest. This was it.

"ERIC NO!" I ran towards him with all the speed I had in me and grabbed his hand and pushed it towards the ground. I heard the booming sound of the gun being fired and the screams of Edward and his family as we fell to the ground. I heard the yells of the policemen ramming through the door and grabbing the gun as it slid across the room. I felt something tingle near my stomach, and someone calling my name. The last thing I remember was thinking _I'm too late. He's dead._

EPOV:

I woke up with a grunt and rolled to the other side of the bed. I let out a groan as my mother announced it was time to wake up for school. I love Esme, I truly do, but at this time in the I morning... I'm not in a particularly loving mood. I got up and walked down the stairs, scratching my stomach with my eyes half closed.

"Ew. Put on a shirt, Edward." Alice sneered from her position on the lap of a still half asleep Jasper.

"Jasper's not wearing one." I grabbed a plate and decided to get my food before Emmett came cleared the place out.

"Mother. Edward's half naked. Please tell him his indecency is unacceptable." she whined, whispering to me, " Jazzy is hot, you're not!" earning a chuckle from Jasper.

Esme walked into the room, and Alice played innocent, putting a pout on her face. That evil little pixie… "Alice leave him alone, he's tired. You're just provoking him." Ha.

Emmett walked into the kitchen, eyes closed, and his hand on his stomach. Is that what I look like..?

"I'm hungry." Did he really have to speak so loud?

"What's new Emmett?" Rose said from behind as she grabbed a plate.

"Morning baby." He smiled as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Ew, Em. I love you, really, I do, but you need a shower. And some deodorant."

Emmett pouted and went to grab a plate, piling it high with food. How he could eat that much just didn't make sense to me.

Carlisle came rushing down the stairs, grabbing a bagel from the toaster and kissing Esme lightly. Gross. Not something I want to see while I'm eating. Alice voiced my opinions for me.

"That's gross. Dad, go to work."

Carlisle just chuckled before ruffling her hair. "Don't like it, leave." He said, before kissing Esme on the forehead and picking up his car keys. "Goodbye everyone. See you after work. Love you all."

After eating we departed to our rooms, getting ready for school. I used to think about school as purgatory, but with my newfound popularity... well let's just say it makes everything better. I ruled this school. I was the most popular guy in school. The girls wanted me; the guys envied me, but were smart enough to act as my friends. Every one loved me. Well, everyone but Swan and Yorkie. They were terrified of me, and I liked it that way. I never really pictured myself being a bully. I wasn't a bully; I just picked on a few kids. It was their fault, really. Yorkie was just an easy target, and Swan, she was just such a pushover. She's too damn nice!

I got in the shower, grabbing the body wash as I continued my inner musings. I actually enjoyed school now. Picking on that dorky kid Swan was the best part of my day. It's the whole reason I was who I was. Mr. Popular. The coolest guy to hang around with. Of course I only hung out with my family. My parents didn't know we picked on kids, we made sure of that. It's not like it changed anything.. I'm still a nice person...

I got out of the shower, pulling a towel around my waist and drying my hair with another. I quickly got dressed, looking at the clock. 6:38. The bell rang at 7:00, so I was good on time.

I got to the garage door and went straight to the Volvo, waiting for everyone. Alice and Jasper filed in, holding hands as always, and patiently waited for Rose and Emmett. What could possibly be taking them so long? Ugh, I didn't even want to know.

We made it to school in about ten minutes. I gotta need for speed, ha. I walked into the hallway, my family trailing behind me, and made a beeline towards Swan's locker. She was there, of course, wearing a plain white t-shirt and pair of jeans. Ordinary. I don't know why she didn't dress nice like other girls.

Rosalie spoke first. "Well, well, well… what do we have here?" she spoke in a sinister tone.

Then Jasper, "Look who it is, Edward."

"My… If it isn't Swan- the Chief's little _embarrassment_." continued Emmett. We all knew the right words to say to make her break down.

I was hit with the perfect idea, this should be good. "Stop it guys, you're wrong. She isn't an embarrassment…" Swan looked up in bewilderment. "She's a _mistake_!"

I got several comments and high fives for that. Boy it couldn't get any better than this. Swan was standing there, not making a sound. This was the perfect opportunity. "What's the matter Swan? Cat gotcha tongue?"

And… cue the blush. There it is! She looked down to the floor, her cheeks blazing.

"Awww… She's blushing Edward. How cute." sneered Rosalie.

"Maybe Swan here has a crush." Oh, nice one Alice. This should be enough fuel for a week.

"Look out Edward, pretty soon you'll have a stalker!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Before long she'll be following you home!" added another.

"That's creepy Swan! I want to near my house! Stay away from me!" I screamed as if I were afraid. I laughed. I was quite the comedian. The herd of students cheered me on.

"I don't like you Edward!" What? Swan just talked back to me? She winced as she realized her mistake. "Please just leave me alone." This was the perfect excuse to ake her more scared of me.

"Excuse me, Swan? Did you say something? No, I must be hearing things, right?" I acted angry. "'Cause I specifically remember telling you I didn't want any remarks coming from you when I'm speaking… that I didn't want to hear that repulsive, raspy little voice of yours. Ever. You know, you aught to show me some damn respect around me here. I _own_ this school; these hallways you walk through are _mine_. And you think you can backtalk to me? No! I won't put up with it! You're a nobody, Swan. No one loves you, no one cares for you, no one even _likes_ you. Hell, I don't even think Charlie liked you!" That hit a nerve; I could see it in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. So close Edward, come on!

"Are you listening to me Swan? When I talk to you I expect you to hear what I'm saying! I'm not just talking to you because I feel like it, because I want to, because we're friends. You should be glad I even speak to you at all. You have no friends, and here I am wasting my time talking to you, a complete loser, when I, someone who actually has a life, could be spending my time on things that actually matter. You're such a worthless waste of space. I don't know why I even bother. Get out of my face Swan, it's hurting my eyes. I'd rather look at something more pleasant."

I think that was the most I've ever spoken to her. I watched as she grabbed her books from her locker and all but ran to class. I didn't take it too far, did I?

The rest of the day was uneventful. I guess I was just out of it today. Maybe I used up all my 'greatness' on Swan. The bell rang, signaling lunch as I got to the cafeteria and sat with my family. No one really said anything until Alice spoke up.

"You guys, I have a really bad feeling. Like something is gonna go wrong today. I don't know… I just can't shake it…"She looked really worried.

"Alice calm down. Nothings gonna go wrong." Rose said while rolling her eyes.

"Seriously Rose, I'm not kidding. Remember last time I had a bad feeling? That's the day Mom and Dad said we were moving. It's like that but 10 times worse."

"It's ok Alice, everything will be fine. Don't worry." Jasper tried to console her. The cafeteria was eerily quiet, and Eric Yorkie walked in. Perfect time to get Alice's mind off of her bad 'feelings'.

We walked up to Yorkie, ready to break him down. As I got close to him I noticed Swan sitting at a table to my right. I didn't notice her before. Oh well, I'll get her later. I started on Eric, giving him grief for being late at 'my school' then decided to make fun of his greasy hair and pimpled face. He looked jumpy and held his backpack close to him. Something was wrong... Maybe this is what Alice as talking about. I decided to overlook it.

"What's the matter Yorkie? Are you tired of hearing the truth? Have you _finally_ had enough?" I sneered at him. Bad move.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP_!" Eric screamed. As he spoke he threw his backpack down on the ground and lifted his hand towards my face.

I froze, my eyes zeroing in on the gun in his hand. I heard several screams from behind me and saw Swan jump up. The gun was pointed straight towards me as Yorkie shook with rage and fear.

I stared moving backwards when Yorkie went off again. "DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE OR I'LL… I'LL KILL YOU!"

No... This can't be happening. I wasn't ready to die. I heard a small whimper come from Alice. I brought my hands up in front of me and went completely rigid when I saw Yorkie's eyes. He was going to kill me. I could tell. I was going to die. I couldn't die! I had a family, Esme, Carlisle, my siblings. This can't be real.

Yorkie slowly moved towards the cafeteria doors and shoved a table in front of them, never looking away from me. Why wasn't anyone helping us? Just as I thought that, policemen and my father came and stood outside the door. Whoever called the police must have told them that they would need an EMT and a doctor, because Carlisle had his medical bag. He also must have not been giving any details because when he looked up and saw the five of us in front of Yorkie he stopped talking to the officer and looked at us with wide, fearful eyes.

I faintly remember Yorkie screaming something before lowering the gun towards my chest. My breathing hitched. No, please God, no. I closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them, I saw Swan getting up and moving towards Yorkie. Great. She was going to help him. She was probably going to take the gun and shoot me herself. Eric looked over to her, as she began to speak in a calm voice that contrasted the loud shouts of Yorkie.

"Eric... Eric, what are you doing?" What was _she_ doing? She was going to get us killed!

"What does it look like I'm doing, Bella? I'm solving all our problems! He won't mess with us any more! I'll be free! I won't have to deal with this constant shit anymore! He's just getting what he deserves. WHAT THEY ALL DESERVE!" he screamed, waving the gun around and earning a few terrified screams from behind me.

"Eric. Eric, please. Just put the gun down, no one has to get hurt." What? _She_ was helping _us_?

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BELLA? YOU'RE SIDING WITH _THEM_? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH? AFTER EVERYTHING _THEY'VE_ PUT YOU THROUGH? THEY TREATED YOU WORSE THAN ME, AND YOU'RE _HELPING_ THEM?"

He was right, why she helping us? After everything she has been through because of us she should be angrier than him.

"I know Eric, I know. Edward's an ass-hole," wow. I wasn't expecting that. Maybe she _wasn't_ trying to help… Although it was true… "He should be punished, they all should, but that doesn't mean they deserve to _die_, Eric." I don't know if anything she was saying was registering in his head, but she was doing a hell of a lot more than any of us were.

"BUT THEY DO! THEY DO BELLA DON'T YOU SEE THAT? THE ONLY WAY THEY'LL WILL STOP HURTING PEOPLE IS IF I HURT THEM!" I could see his finger on the trigger twitching. This was it. He was going to kill me.

"No Eric! That's not true! Do you really want to go to jail? Or worse, as soon as you pull that trigger, the police are going to barge in her and shoot you. Do you want to die? Are _they_ worth dying for?" she had a point.

"I guess we'll have to find out." He whispered. He lowered the gun towards my chest and pulled his finger back slowly.

"ERIC NO!" I saw Swan run towards Yorkie smacking his hand towards the ground. I heard the gun fire and then saw it fly across the room, the two of them falling to the ground. I heard the screams of my family and saw the policemen and my father running into the room. I saw Yorkie being ripped from the ground and handcuffed as the dragged him from the room. I looked down at my stomach. I wasn't dead. I wasn't shot I looked up with relief until I saw my father kneeling over Swan, who had blood soaking through her shirt. She was lying on the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

You Saved My Life Chapter 2

**EPOV **

Everything was a blur. I faintly remembered a police officer running up to us and asking if we were ok. All I could do was nod, dazed and confused. Next thing I knew my father and the EMT where carrying Swan out to the ambulance on a stretcher, and I could hear him yelling at me to follow the ambulance to the hospital. I couldn't think straight, so I just did as I was told.

The race to the hospital was short, maybe 3 minutes, and then we were off, rushing into the hospital after my father. He rolled Swan into the operating room, and we were still following him when a male nurse stopped us at the double doors, informing us it was staff only beyond that point. He ushered us to a sitting area.

A few minutes passed, the silence deafening, until I heard my mother's cries as she ran towards me, grabbing me in a hug and squeezing the life out of me. I shook my head, getting a grip on myself and taking in my surroundings. My mother was hugging everyone, kissing their cheeks and muttering some nonsense along the lines of 'Oh! My babies! My poor babies!'

About 30 minutes passed before Carlisle came around the corner, walking slowly to us. He pulled me into a hug without saying a word. Then Alice. Then Rosalie. Then we were all standing there in a big family hug. We broke apart, still silent, and followed Carlisle to his office. Carlisle sat at his desk while everyone else sat the couches that adorned the center of the room._  
_

Clearing his throat, Carlisle began to speak. "We removed the bullet from Bella's left lung, just a little away from her heart. She's lost a lot of blood; they're giving her transfusions now." He sighed, placing his head in his hands, looking older than he ever had at that moment. "What the hell happened?" he asked, exasperated.

It was a while before anyone said anything, but after a while Emmet spoke up. "It-it all happened so fast. One minute we were… talking to Yorkie and the next minute he had a gun shoved in Edwards face."

"Well I'm just glad you're all ok." He said quietly. "Poor Bella…" A pained look etched his features.

Again, I was left to wonder. Why? Why did she help me? Why did she even want to help me? Why did she tackle Yorkie? Why did she even try? It made no sense, after everything we've done to her… We spent the next few hours just sitting in each other's presence, glad to be alive_. _Could I say the same for Swan? Would she get the chance to live?Eventually we all got up to go home and eat, Carlisle having to stay behind another hour to finish his shift and some paperwork.

The rest of the night passed much like the afternoon, in a haze. I was left with nothing to do but think. What the hell happened today? Had we really driven Yorkie so crazy? What about Swan? How is she not crazier? How did she not grab the gun and do the deed first? Why did she save me? What was going to happen to Yorkie, surely he cannot go back to school. I ll be damned if I have to go back and see him again. He'd probably bring a bomb next time. All I could think about in that moment was death. I knew I was going to die. I could see it in his eyes; he was there to kill me. And then Swan… and then the hospital… and then now… I'm alive. I'm alive, I'm not in the morgue, I'm not the one bleeding out on the floor in front of my father, I'm not the one lying in the hospital bed now...

**APOV **

I sat in bed, wrapped in Jasper's warm arms. "I knew today was going to be bad. I just knew it! How did I miss it? I saw his eyes, I saw him shaking, I saw his hand… And then he just... just pulled the gun out and… Oh Edward! I thought he was going to die! I thought we all were going to die!" I sobbed.

Jasper's arms tightened around me in response to my cries. "Shh… It's OK Ally… you're OK, I m OK, we're all OK, Baby." He soothed me as we sat in each other s loving embrace.

How could it be though? If Yorkie snapped like that then I could only imagine what Swan would do if she had the chance. All the awful things we said to her today, how was she not angrier than him? Why did she save us? Why did she take the bullet for us? Us? The one's who have tormented her all her high school life. The one's who have made her life living hell for years now. Why did she even bother? It just didn't make sense. I couldn't take it anymore; I just curled into Jasper's side and closed my eyes.

**JPOV **

I sighed as Alice curled into my side, shutting her eyes and floating to sleep. I came so close to losing her today, my only love. Yorkie could have shot her, and she would be in Swan's place, in the hospital, or the operating room, or worse, a body bag… I swallowed the lump that grew in my throat. A shudder rippled through my body as I thought of life without my Alice. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't imagine how Yorkie snapped before Swan did. Now I felt awful for the way I've treated her. I would be forever grateful to her for saving my brother, and my Ally, from death. My eyelids drooped as I drifted to sleep.

**RPOV**

I sat on Emmett's lap as he played with my hair. I was in shock of what happened today. What the hell was Swan thinking? I love who I am, but even I know I'm a complete bitch to her. What the hell does this mean? Damn this changes things. I enjoy making her life hell for my popularity, but… hell, she saved my brother's life, maybe even mine.._. _With an internal groan I pulled the blankets over me and shut my eyes.

**EmPOV**

Rosalie sat on my lap, looking deep in thought. She's so beautiful… I can't believe how close I was to losing her today. If Yorkie wasn't already locked up I'd kill him myself. No one messes with my family. I've never been no scared shitless in my life. Anyone could tell Yorkie was ready to kill, and to me it seemed as if we all should have been ready to say our final prayers. I was seconds away from losing everything I loved. And then Swan... she just appeared out of nowhere. How the hell someone so small gained the courage to tackle someone with a gun, I'll never know. All I know is I will always be thankful for what she did today_._

**EsmePOV**

Oh, Bella... Poor, poor Bella. She has to be ok, she just has to be! I can't imagine how anyone could ever shoot such a lovely girl... Carlisle came from the bathroom dressed in his pajamas, grief evident on his face. He sat next to me quietly, taking my hands into his own. I waited for him to begin.

"It turns out," he began, "The kids, Edward being the worst, have been bullying Eric for quite some time... since high school started actually. He just... snapped."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Bullies? There's no way Carlisle, that cannot be true!"

"I'm afraid it's true, dear. Eric kept a notebook, a journal of sorts, in his backpack of everything they've done. Some of these things are brutal Esme... I can't believe they would say such things." he looked saddened.

"But, why Bella? If they were the ones... bullying... Eric, why is Bella the one in the hospital? Surely she didn't join in..."

"No, no she didn't. When I got the call at the hospital all they said was to get in the ambulance and go. When I got there... Oh, Esme it was horrible. Eric had a gun pointed to Edward's chest... he was waving it around and yelling... then he just pointed it at Edward and pulled the trigger. Bella, she tackled Eric to the ground, smacking the gun across the floor so we could get in, but it was too late Esme, he shot her… I know as soon as someone realizes she is living alone, she's gonna be put in the system. I can't do it Esme. Ever since Charlie passed I've been there for her like a father... I love her Esme, I really do see her like a daughter, and I know you care for her too..." he started rambling.

"Carlisle-" I started.

"I know, Esme. I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm just flustered. I just can't let her go to some home, some place unsafe, I just..."

"Carlisle. I love Bella. And I know you do too. And she saved my children's lives... and for that I'll be forever grateful. I think... I think I want to take her in Carlisle." I really hoped he did too. I have always loved Bella, and it just seemed right.

"Wait, you do? Like... Like adoption?" He looked surprised.

"Yes. I really do." I laughed.

"Are you sure Esme?"

"Yes, Carlisle." I chuckled. "I can't bear to let her go. I really do care for her, as you do."

He broke out into a breathtaking smile. Oh, how I love my husband. "I'll ask her as soon as she wakes up..."

"And I'll talk to the kids tomorrow." I really hoped we could do this for Bella.

"I love you." he sighed.

"As I love you." I chuckled gently, kissing him goodnight before shutting out the light. And I meant it with every fiber of my being. God, I pray this works. I don't know what I would do if Bella wasn't alright. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

I woke up to my loving wife calling my name gently and peppering my face with kisses. Oh, if she knew what she did to me…

"Carlisle... It's time to go to work honey…" I just lay there, waiting for her to continue. "Carlisle, wake up, we have a long day ahead of us sweetheart…" She continued kissing me as a smile crept up my face. "Carlisle, you sneaky old man, get up!" She laughed. _Busted…_

I laughed as I opened my eyes, grabbing her for a real kiss, then getting up and out of bed. "Good morning, Love." I smiled. She chuckled again before hitting me with a pillow and walking into the closet. "Need any help getting dressed?" I called after her. _  
_

"You wish…" she giggled._  
_

I shook my head as I made my way to the shower. There is so much to do today. First things first, I need to go the hospital and make sure Bella is awake. She should be waking up sometime this morning. _If she wakes up…_ No. I would not allow myself to think that way. We got to her in time, stopped the bleeding fast enough, everything is going to be fine…

After exiting the shower and getting ready for the day, I made my way downstairs. As usual, everyone was at the table; I immediately felt my rage building. They all sat quietly, looking fearful. They damn well better be afraid.

"Never in my life have I ever been so disappointed in you before. You better count your blessings today and be grateful I have to leave early this morning. No one leaves the house until I get home, and then we are going to sit and have a family meeting." They nodded mutely. I did everything in my power to calm down as I gently kissed Esme, saying goodbye and grabbing an apple. I rushed to my car and sped to the hospital. The second I walked through the double doors the new nurse walked up to me, looking flustered. "Dr. Cullen! Good morning! Um, the patient was just taken off her sleeping meds and should be waking soon. Should I be in there when she wakes? Or do you want to be in there? Or should we both be in there? Can I get you anything? Coffee? Breakfast? I can make a run to-"

"Andrew! Breathe. Relax. I will go check on Bella soon, and yes I'll be there until she wakes up. As for you, take a deep breath, get something to drink, and calm down." As much as I tried to be respectful, I was_ not_ in the mood to deal with an amateur nurse... Especially one who's never had a patient before.

"Ok.. Yeah, I'll do that. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Orange Juice? Water?"

I sighed. It was the beginning of the day and my patience was already running low. "Sure Andrew. I'll take a coffee." I said as I began to retreat into my office. Anything I could do to get a few minutes of quiet time to gain control of my emotions would be wonderful.

As I walked in, I sat on one of the couches and rubbed my temples. What was I going to do once Bella was awake? Would she want to live with us? Would she be angry we hadn't asked her sooner? When her parents died? What if she said no? What would happen then? Would we ever see her again? Would she write? So many questions… the only way to get the answers was to swallow my anxiety and go talk to Bella. With a rather large sigh, and a bit of a groan, I got off the couch and headed towards the elevators.

Making my way towards Bella's room I passed by Nurse Jackie who handed me a stack of papers with a polite 'good morning'. Running my hand through my hair, I looked down at what she gave me: paperwork. Ugh... I turned back around, heading back to my office, suddenly impatient to speak to Bella. As I dropped the files off, I jogged back to the elevator before it closed. Rounding the corner, I felt someone slam into me, hot coffee seeping through my clothes.

"Damn it!" I shouted. This morning couldn't be any more dreadful._  
_

"Dr. Cullen! I'm-I'm so sorry! It-it was an accident, I'm so sorry!" Andrew stammered. Without another word I walked past him, making my way to the staff locker rooms in the back of the hospital. I was left with no choice but to wear the only clothes I had: light blue scrubs. I guess I was going to spend the rest of the day looking like a nurse. With another grunt I made my way to Bella's room, avoiding everyone at all costs.

My heart ached as I saw her. Her face was a mask of pain, and she had a breathing tube under her nose, along with multiple needles coming out of her arm. I made my way to the chair in the corner of the room, grabbing her chart as I passed it. According to the chart she had taken to the transfusions extremely well, only needed a small number of stitches, and the only meds she was on now were steroids and morphine_._

She should be waking up any minute now…

Any minute…

Still nothing.

I sighed as I leaned back in the chair. A few minutes passed, still no response. I was grateful at the moment I lived in such small town, and I could stay in here and just wait. With yet another sigh, probably the 20th today, I sat and waited. And I waited some more… 15 minutes passed and I groaned. I'd always considered myself a patient person, but now… not so much.

Her face scrunched up as she turned her head to the side, letting out a moan. I shot up out of my seat and ran to her side. It took a few minutes, but eventually she opened her eyes. All I saw was fear… heart-stopping, gut-wrenching fear. "Carlisle!" she screamed.

"What? What is it Bella are you in pain, are you OK? What is it?"

"Carlisle, he's dead isn't? I was too late, he's dead, I'm so sorry Carlisle, I tried to help, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry-" she was full out sobbing. Wait, what? Who is she talking about, Eric?

"Who's dead Bella? Calm down honey, slow your breathing, you're going to break a stitch."

"Edward! He's dead, isn't he? I tried to help, but I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry Carlisle, so, so sorry-"

"Bella stop it! Edward's not dead. No one is."

"What?" She looked up at me with confusion, her sobs quieting into sniffles and hiccups. "But… I heard the gun, Eric shot him…"

"No Bella… Eric shot you. You jumped on front of him to stop him and he shot you instead by accident…"

She looked even more confused, then concentrated for a second, her hand going to her ribcage. She wordlessly grabbed the hem of her shirt and brought it up to her ribcage, gasping at the sight. About 3 inches from the bandage placed over her wound was a purple and black bruise from being shot at so close. She pulled her shirt down and looked back to me, slightly less confused. She didn't speak, but I could see the questions in her eyes.

"Bella… you… saved Edward's life, probably all of their lives. Who knows how many people would have gotten hurt. I just want to thank you. I know how awful, and just downright cruel they all were to Eric, but they're my children, and I can't imagine losing any of them. Thank you, Bella. I don't where I would be right now if…"

She sat there in silence for a few minutes before speaking up, "Carlisle? What's going to happen to me… when they find out I'm all alone?"

"Actually, Bella, I was going to talk to you about that. You know Esme and I care for you, right?" She hesitated, looking into my eyes, before nodding her head. "Well, we love you, and we can't bear to see you sent someplace that might be unsafe, and Esme loves you, as do I, and we just feel like this is the right thing to do, only if you wanted to of course…" I sighed. Just get it out. "Bella, Esme and I want to adopt you. Would you want to come live with us?"

The air was tense as she sat there in silence for a few minutes. She finally looked up to me, opening her mouth to speak. "No."


	4. Chapter 4

You Saved My Life Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Carlisle paused, waiting for my answer. He was asking me to live with the Cullens? The people who torture me day in and day out? The people who get off on making my life hell? The people who prey on my misery, live off my pain? Is he insane? Clearly he doesn't know they torment me… I looked up to see he was still waiting for an answer.

"No…"

A look of shock came across his face, followed by confusion, then pain. "I-I don't… know what to say… May I ask why?"

Umm, well let's see what will happen if I live with the Cullen's... I could be murdered in my sleep. I could be pushed down the stairs. I could be pushed out of a window. I could eat poisoned food. I could walk through a door rigged with a bucket of pigs blood. Those are just the first to pop in my head. Of course, I'm not stupid –enough – to say this out loud. "No offense Carlisle, but I think I know where I'm not wanted…"

"What? Not wanted? Bella, Esme and I love you dearly, of course you're wanted. What could possibly make you think otherwise?" he asked, confusion lacing his tone.

Clearly, Carlisle hasn't mentioned any of this 'adoption' nonsense to his children, or he would completely understand just what I was talking about. "Carlisle, have you asked anyone other than Esme if they even wanted a new… sibling?" 'Cause Edward made it pretty clear to me he wants me nowhere near him or his home…

"No, but of course they'll want you Bella. Even they aren't cruel enough to force you into the system. They'll understand where you're coming from. They've all been there before." What they'll understand is that I'm at risk of being sent to a new home, with new people, and a new school, and all the while somewhere very far, far away from them. They'll be jumping with joy to get rid of me. They'll probably be praying that I _do_ get sent to someplace unsafe.

Carlisle must have understood I was having a hard time believing what he was trying to convince me of, because he spoke up again. "Bella, I know what they did to Eric Yorkie was horrible, downright vicious and cruel, and if they survive the verbal beating tonight, you'll see they really are good people…"

Is he really that oblivious? Can he not read between the lines and realize I do not want to live with them? I don't even want to be in the same building with them, let alone _live_ with them! "Carlisle…" If I snitch on them life will only be about 15 times worse, and I can't say 'I don't want to live with you' without sounding unappreciative. They're kind enough to even consider adopting me, and if I say no I'll sound like an ungrateful brat. "I think you should go home and have a discussion with the rest of your family, and then tomorrow see if you want to ask me again."

Obviously I'd say no again, but once he gets home and the rest of them find out what he is considering, they'll change his mind in a heartbeat. Then I'll be shipped off to someplace new. I almost smiled at the thought. Maybe school won't be so bad… I might even make some friends… or I could be completely invisible… Nobody would know who I am… it would be _my _choice who I was.

Carlisle interrupted my musings, sounding tired. "I don't know what you're going on about, but I'll go home and talk to everyone else about it. I'm sure they'll love for you to be part of the family. Please just consider it?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. Why did he want me to live with him so bad? If he cared about me that much surely he would have adopted me sooner…

I nodded timidly as Carlisle got up and left without another word. Once I was alone, everything caught up with me. Nobody died. Edward was alive. It felt like a substantial weight had been lifted off my shoulders. That brought the next question to the front of my mind. Why did I save Edward?

I've always believed that all life is sacred; I guess I learned that from Charlie growing up. It was just… when I looked up and saw the expression on Edward's face, the look that said 'I'm going to die'... I just couldn't let him die. Yes, Edward is an appalling person, and I would have loved for him to be put in his place, but that doesn't mean he deserves to die. Nobody deserves that fate. He's still human, still a person with feelings and emotions and a family. Who am I to decide who does and doesn't get to live? In reality, life would be much worse if Edward was dead. Sure, life for me would be less painful without Edward there to attack me daily, but would it really? The whole town would be grieving from his death. I couldn't imagine what it would do to Esme and Carlisle. I couldn't do it. I couldn't let people suffer just because I was. Besides, when it really comes down to it, the death of Edward Cullen would be far more tragic then the death of Bella Swan.

Thinking hurts. I don't like thinking. I took a deep breath; big mistake. It felt like my side had been lit on fire. Taking a smaller breath, I sighed and rolled onto my good side, feeling the pain meds do their magic and pull me under.

**CPOV**

The second I left Bella's room I was rushing to the nurse's station. There was not a chance I'd be able to stay here the rest of the day. Jackie looked up at me and offered a gentle smile.

"How can I help you Dr. Cullen?"

"Hello Jackie. I'm just here to inform you I'll be heading home early today. I'm feeling a bit under the weather, and my family needs me home."

A worried look came across her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen. You go home and get well rested. Tell the family I said hi."

"Of course I will. Have a good day Jackie." I said politely, walking to my office to collect my soiled clothing.

Walking out of the hospital I made a bee-line for my car. I could feel my anger building already as I thought of the conversation that would take place once I got home; the sensible part of my mind fought to control it. This family meeting would not go over well if I did not cool my temper.

The drive home was short, as usual, and I quickly made my way into the house and towards the dining room table. "Family meeting, downstairs,_ now_!" I shouted, taking my seat at the head of the table. Esme was the first one in, coming from the kitchen.

"You're home early." She stated, giving me a peck on the lips before taking the seat to my right.

"Yeah, the hospital didn't need me, and we have matters to discuss."

Jasper was the first one in the room, followed by Alice, then Emmett, then Rosalie, and lastly Edward. They took their seats without a word, waiting for me to begin.

I cleared my throat to speak. "Never, have I ever, been so_ ashamed_ of you. What you all have done is inexcusable, and a disgrace to this family. I can't even begin to understand what on earth gave you the desire to bully someone, let alone to the point where they would want you dead. You should all be given the same punishment as Eric,_ but_-" I cut them off before they could defend themselves. "The judge in this town is not going to punish you. Any punishment your mother and I give you will not nearly be enough to punish you to the extent you all deserve." A look of hope came across their faces. "But that does not mean we will not try. Since the school is closed for the next few weeks you will not leave this house until school starts back up again. Not to go to the store, not to go for a walk, not to play sports in the backyard, not for _anything_. We will be taking your phones and they will be shut off for the next 6 months. Alice and Rosalie, your credit card privileges will be cancelled as well. Jasper and Emmet, all game systems will be brought into our room before dinner. All your TVs will be disconnected. Anything else electronic or anything that provides any sort of entertainment is no longer yours. Esme, do you have anything to add?"

"I want all of your iPods and laptops as well. You have a new bedtime too. After 8 o' clock, you are no longer allowed to leave your room. And that means you will be sleeping in your OWN bedrooms. No sleepovers, no midnight make out sessions, no NOTHING. Do you understand?" she paused, waiting as they reluctantly nodded their heads. "Good. You are my children and I love you, but there is absolutely no excuse for what you have done. I apologize ahead of time if I give you the cold shoulder or the silent treatment for the next few days but you deserve it. You deserve every bit of your punishment if not more." This was only just the beginning.

Jasper decided to take this time to speak. "You're right Esme. We do deserve it. And I understand if you guys are disappointed, and if you choose to ignore us for the next few days. We deserve that too. Speaking for myself, I intend on taking my punishment completely and owning up to my actions. What I have done to Eric and Bella is unforgivable and I plan on making it right and apologizing, even though a simple 'sorry' is not enough. I will spend every day trying to make it up to her and Eric if I ever see him again. And as for you guys, I love you too, and I'm sorry how much I screwed up." Wait, did he just say Bella?

"What does this have to do with Bella?"

"I've treated her worse than Eric and she deserves an apology as well." He said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean you've treated her worse than Eric?" I asked, my voice rising. They all looked confused. What the _hell_ was going on?

"Wait, Swan didn't rat us out?" Emmett asked.

"Are you telling me that you guys bullied Bella? _Worse_ than you bullied Eric?" I roared.

"You did _WHAT?"_ Esme screeched, standing up and looking murderous.

"I-I thought someone told you…" Alice explained.

"No, Alice, someone did _not_ tell me. I went to the hospital to ask Bella if she would let us adopt her and she said no, because she thinks she'll be unwelcomed here. At first I thought it was because we didn't ask her when her parents first died, but now I find out it's because of you guys? Are you fucking kidding me? What has she _ever_ done to any of you to deserve that? She is nothing but a kind hearted person, who is all alone, and you guys chose to pick on her? And then she goes and _takes a bullet for you?_" At this point Alice was crying. I didn't care. How could they ever do something so atrocious to someone as sweet as Bella?

"Get out of here. Leave. Go to your rooms." Esme whispered.

I watched as they filed out of the room. I couldn't even look at them.

"Did she really say that Carlisle? Oh please Carlisle, I want her to come live with us, but now she never will… I cannot believe them!" Esme cried to me. I nodded my head, trying to bring my anger down. It took a while, but after 10 minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"As much as I'd like to disagree, it really seems like they are truly sorry for what they've done. They will still be punished, and this does not make things ok, but I don't think they are stupid enough to bully again."

"I know Carlisle. I know. But I just can't believe they would do that to poor Bella…" she looked saddened.

"I think we should call them down and discuss Bella living with us. I'm a fool to think she'll say yes, but if they really are sorry for their actions, and like Jasper are going to work for her forgiveness, then I think we should ask their opinion of her coming to live with us."

She paused before calling out for the kids to come back downstairs. What was it, only nine in the morning? Today was shaping up to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

You Saved My Life-Chapter 5

**CPOV**

The kids took their seats at the table again, looking depressed and scared. I looked back at my wife, took a deep breath, and jumped right in.

"I am sorry for raising my voice at you, and I am sorry for my language, but I will not apologize for what I said. Your mother care deeply for Bella and what you have done has upset us deeply. I just… don't understand how you can treat someone so kind so terribly. Is it something we did? Did we not raise you strict enough? Did we raise you too strictly? Are we too giving, not giving enough? Is it because we aren't around enough? Is it because we aren't your blood parent? I don't… I don't understand, please, help me understand what could possibly make you act out this way."

Edward was the first to speak. "It's nothing you guys did wrong. And I don't care that you're not my blood parents. You love me more than they ever did."

"Then what is it Edward?"

"I honestly don't know. I have no excuses for what I have done. I can't even imagine what she must feel like because of me, and I really don't want to either, because I know I was terrible to her. And I'm sorry I've disappointed you guys."

"How do I know you're being sincere, Edward?" He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "No, really, how do I know you're not just apologizing because you don't want to get a bigger punishment? How do I know you're not just sorry you got caught? Can any of you honestly say that if nothing had happened you wouldn't have continued bullying Bella for the rest of high school?"

"Do you guys have any idea what bullying does to a person?" Esme cut in. "You saw what happened to that poor Eric kid, but what about Bella? You say you treated her worse, yet she has never told anyone. We see her every other week, and she has never let on to anything about you guys treating her this way. What does that say about her strength? And on top of that she is all alone. She has nobody left, not one person, and you _know_ that. And you _still_ pick on her? Do you have _any_ idea the kind of psychological damages that could do to a person? And to Bella, of all people! What has she _ever_ done to _any_ of you to deserve that?"

They all mumbled 'nothing', looking at their laps. There was a long silence before I decided to break it. "I'm crazy to think Bella would ever want to live with us now, but I still can't bear to see her sent away. I am 99% sure she will say no if I do ask her again, and if she ever said yes, it would only be because she is too kind to say no, but I still have to ask. Where do you guys stand on her living with us?"

"She's only going to say yes is she's loopy on medication." Emmett mumbled.

I looked to Edward first. "I agree with Emmett. But if you're asking whether I care or not, the answer is no. If she comes to live with us, I will welcome her in and play nice."

Next was Emmett. "I agree. She saved my brother's life, maybe all of our lives. I plan on letting her now how truly welcome she is if she ever stays with us."

Rosalie took her turn to speak. "Well I disagree. Yes, I'm thankful she saved our lives, and no I'm not going to bully her anymore, but that doesn't mean I want her living with us. I don't want to be walking on eggshells, because you all know I won't even try. I'm not going to change the way I act because we have some fragile little girl in house who is afraid of everything."

Esme interrupted her, sounding angry. "She's a 'fragile little girl' because of _you_. And you don't have to change the way you act, just don't be insensitive or have snide remarks to everything she says or does."

"My answer is still no. But since you're my parents, what you say goes, so if for some magical reason she comes to stay with us, then fine. I'll watch my mouth."

I sighed. "Jasper?"

"I don't mind her staying with us. I actually hope she does so I can show her I truly am sorry."

"And I agree with Jasper." said Alice. "I don't know if we would have stopped if nothing happened, but the point is it _did_ happen. And I am sorry. I hope I can show Bella that."

"Well then it's settled. Even though she'll say no, I'll tell Bella she is welcome in our home, even if it's just for the sake of giving her a small piece of mind."

My phone rang, the noise seeming loud as it cut through the room. Esme looked at me questioningly.

"The hospital knows I'm staying home, so I don't know who would be calling me…"

I answered the phone, getting up and excusing myself to the kitchen. "Hello?"

_"Hello, is this Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"_

"Yes it is, may I ask who's speaking?"

_"Well hello there, my name is Catherine Buckett, and I have a pressing matter to speak to you with."_

**BPOV**

As it turned out a social worker was already in Port Angeles, so she was headed to Forks and would be here any minute. I really don't want to speak to some social worker. I mean, why can't I just stay invisible like I had before? I don't want to be sent to some place and live with a pedophile or a serial killer… This blows. This whole situation blows. My side is killing me. Damn Cullens… It's all their fault. And Carlisle wants me to live with them? As if.

I pulled myself into sitting position, resisting the urge to scream as my side angrily protested my movements. There was a speedy rap at the door before it opened without warning and a middle aged woman walked in. She was about average height, maybe 5'8" or so, and she was rather skinny. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she wore glasses with thick, black frames that sat low on her face. She also wore an unpleasant expression of aggravation and annoyance.

"Hello Ms. Swan. My name is Catherine Buckett, but you will call me Mrs. Buckett. I'll be your social worker for the time being, and I'm in a bit of a rush, so if we could make this fast, that would be great." She grabbed the seat by the bed and dragged it farther from the bed before sitting down in it. She grabbed a manila folder from her small briefcase before speaking again.

"Now a quick review of your case, you live alone in a house that was paid off by your father, who died a while ago, followed by the deaths of your mother and step-father, and you now have no living relatives, is that correct?" She asked, blinking rapidly.

Wow, that was blunt. Aren't social workers supposed to be sensitive, or caring? Or least pretend to be?

"Yes, that is correct."

"Mmhmm … and now it is up to the state to find a home for you. Well, the good news is that on my way over I did an overlook of the town, and there is a foster family here who has already taken in five teenagers, so what's one more really? Besides, he'll only have to deal with you for two and a half more years before you are out of high school, and more or less, out of our hands." She looked up. "Do you know this man? A Dr. Cullen, I believe?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Great, let me give him a call."

"Well, you see-"

"Excuse me for one moment while I go ask a nurse for his number."

"OK, but, the thing is, I-"

"Actually, could you press the button on the bed to call the nurse in for me?"

"Yes, but, as I was saying-"

"I'm sorry, is there something you would like to say?"

Yes! I've been trying to say something this whole meeting, but you won't let me get half a sentence in let alone a complete thought!

"Yes. I've already spoken with Dr. Cullen today and-"

"Oh, good! What did he say?"

Is she serious? _Deep breaths…_

"We talked about him adopting me and I just don't think it will work out well, you see-"

"And now why not?" she interrupted yet again, her voice taking a hint of anger. _She_ is getting angry at _me_? All I'm trying to do is help save her both time and money!

"Well, ma'am, as I've been trying to say since you mentioned Dr. Cullen-"

"Yes?"

Deep. Breaths.

"His family doesn't like me. At all. The minute they find out there's a chance I'd be living with them they would have me sent away and you will have to come back and deal with me again. It's a lose, lose situation. And if I'm being honest here, I don't think I even want to live with them."

"Well sadly for you, what you want doesn't matter." She replied without a missing a beat. "There is a home nearby you that is able to take you in, without moving you across town. You won't have to switch schools, you won't have to move your belongings very far, and I can be out of this dreary town within a day or two. It saves time and money. Your opinion in the matter is insignificant. If you don't like living there, well that is just too bad. Like I said, only two and a half years and you will be on your own, and out of my hands."

I was speechless. I have absolutely no say in where I am going to live. This is just… unbelievable. I watched Mrs. Buckett as she opened the door and shouted for a Nurse Andrew. What a wench… I shouldn't be calling her names. It's not fun, I know. Charlie always told me to give people the benefit of the doubt, whether I got it or not. Maybe she found out she was getting a divorce or her dog was in the hospital and she needed to rush home…

Or maybe she just hated teenagers with a deep and burning passion…

I grabbed the remote and put my bed into a more comfortable position, and readjusted my pillows as the teenage-hating social worker left the room, dialing hurriedly on her phone. Maybe if I go to sleep she'll leave me alone. Or I'll wake up and find it's just a dream. Eric _didn't_ bring a gun to school, and I _didn't_ tackle him, and I'm _not_ in the hospital with some mean old lady deciding the next two years of my life. And I'm _not_ going to live with the Cullens. But the fire in my side proved to me that this was in fact real, and I really am getting sent to live with Lucifer's angels.

I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes, pressing the call button on the remote. Nurse Andrew popped his head in the door, smiling and asking me what I needed. "Sorry to bother you, but-"

"Oh, it's no bother." I think my head might explode if one more person interrupts me today.

"Thanks… but, I was wondering if you could hand me my backpack, I'm sure it's here somewhere…"

"Of course, it's in the nurse's station, I'll go get it." He smiled again, and his head disappeared.

Within seconds he was back and placed the backpack on the side table closest to me. I whispered a polite 'thank you' watching his figure retreat as I was left alone yet again. I grabbed my iPod from the small zipper in my bag and pushed the buds in my ear. Maybe some music will help take me from this nightmare for a while…

Unfortunately, someone somewhere really hates me, because Mrs. Buckett walked right back in. "Ugh, take those God awful things out of your ears and listen to what I have to say. Kids these days."

I quickly pulled my headphones out, apologizing. For what, I have no idea.

"I spoke with Dr. Cullen briefly, and he said he would love to have you live with him. He also expressed that if you didn't want to live there, then you shouldn't have to, but like I said, it's not up to you guys."

_Maybe she's getting a divorce… that's why she's so cold_…

"Now, I also spoke with that nurse fellow that just left your room, and you should be fine to leave the hospital today. As there really isn't any more need for me to be here, I'm leaving this lifeless town."

_Her dog must have died… Maybe he was put into a wood chipper…_

"You'll need to call Dr. Cullen to get his address, and things like that, I'm guessing."

"What about my stuff? You know, my clothes and things?"

She sighed in annoyance. "Yes, I guess you would need those things. Well you'll have to find someone else to help you with that."

_Maybe she was void of all human contact until the age of 18, and nobody ever gave her a hug, and her life mission is to make other people feel the way she did…_

"But what's going to happen to my dad's house?"

"The doctor told me you can keep it since it's been paid for and you can live their when you're 18." Finally, there's_ one_ good thing that came from her frowning mouth all day…

"Well, I'm leaving. Goodbye Ms. Swan. Have a good life." And with that she was out the door and out of my life. It's funny how one person, who you'll know all of 20 minutes, can change your life so drastically. Not to mention test your patience...


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back. Sorry I dissapeared. Please show me you still love me.

Chapter 6

**EsmePOV**

"Who was that?" I asked as Carlisle hung up the phone and made his way back into the room.

"That was Bella's social worker. She took notice that we were-well, I guess still are- foster parents. Since we live in the same town as Bella, it makes it easy for her to wrap up the case. It saves her time and money, so she tells me she's making the 'executive decision' foe Bella to move in with us. According to her, it's 'out of our hands'. I have to say, she was rather snippy about the whole thing."

This was fabulous news! Bella would be moving in with us. We could give her the love she's been deprived of for so long. I'd have another daughter. This felt… right.

Rosalie spoke up. "Can I go to my room?"

"Yes." Carlisle answered. "Actually, you all can go to your room.

Silently the room emptied. Grabbing his hand, I turned to Carlisle. "How do you feel about this?"

"Honestly, Esme, I'm not sure. I'm elated Bella will get to live with us… But I just… I don't know. Ms. Buckett…Bella's social worker… she didn't say anything about Bella's opinion in the matter. In fact, she made it seem to me as if Bella didn't even have a say."

"Is that even allowed? I mean… if she really doesn't want to live here, what other options does she have?"

Carlisle sighed. "She could fight it... ask to be placed in another home. Judging by the conversation I had with Ms. Buckett, it doesn't sound like she'd be of any help. It would add loads of stress to Bella. She could move all the way across the country, have to worry about a new school, family, town. She could be dragged into court for legal matters regarding the house. She could potentially be tricked into selling it, and then she'll have lost everything. She'd have no place to go after she graduated. I just don't want her to have to go through all that."

I paused momentarily. "What do you think is worse? That… or living in the same house as the people who tormented her?"

"I guess that's something we'll have to discuss with Bella." He replied.

"Can we go see her? I never thanked her for what she did." There was a sudden urgency in me to see the girl who saved my children's lives.

"Ok. I wanted to see if I could discharge her this morning but she sent me home before I got around to it. She seems like she's healing rather quickly."

"Can I go?" said a voice from behind. It was Emmett.

"Emmett, you're supposed to be in your room." responded Carlisle.

"I know… but I had a feeling you guys were going to see Bella and I really want to go with you."

"Emmett-" Carlisle started.

"-I'm not so sure that would work out so well." I interrupted.

"I don't have to see her if she doesn't want me to. I can wait outside the room and you can ask. If she says no I'll go out to the car!" he was pleading at this point.

"Emmett-"Carlisle began again.

"-I guess that would be fine." I finished for him.

Carlisle looked at me a little exasperated.

"It'll be fine, Honey. It's completely up to Bella. She can handle it. She's strong." I could see the uncertainty in his eyes, along with a hint of anger. Grabbing his hand, I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Fine. Let's go." Without another word he was walking towards the door.

**BPOV**

It had been a short time since Ms. Buckett left the room, and left me with a sour taste in my mouth. Trying to get comfortable was impossible, since every movement I made sent flames up my side. It seemed like only five minutes ago the pain meds were doing their magic and lulling me to sleep. Now it was as if there was nothing. My iPod had died shortly after I turned it on, and I had nothing to charge it with. I was left twiddling my thumbs.

If the rest of my time spent in the hospital went like this, I was going to go stir crazy.

Playing with the bed adjustments sounded like an entertaining way to get comfortable, so I reached towards the remote that was on the bedside table. My reach was short. With a sigh, I extended my arm as far as I could, trying not to move the rest of my body. Still short. With a little push, I leaned my body over a little, hoping my attempts would be successful and relatively pain-free.

I failed.

Pain shot up my side, making each breath I took excruciating. This whole 'I got shot' thing was really starting to annoy me. Ever so slowly, I leaned back into my earlier seated position, deciding it would be best not to move. Being comfortable was over-rated, anyways…

There was a quick, but calm knock at my door. Carlisle.

"Back already? You just can't stop playing doctor now, can you?" I teased, a smile lacing my face.

With a short laugh , he replied. "I figured I'd come break you out of jail." It was music to my ears.

Esme slipped in behind him, a sad smile on her face. "Hello, Bella." she whispered.

"Hello, Esme. It's good to see you." It'd been a while since I had seen the lovely Mrs. Cullen. And I didn't like the sadness in her eyes one bit.

"It's good to see you too, Dear." There was a slight pause, but I waited. She had more to say, I knew it. "Thank you. You saved my kids' lives. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taken action. For all I know, I could be arranging a funeral right now if it wasn't for you. Thank you, Bella." Her eyes were starting to water.

"I'm fine, Esme, honestly. So what's a few stitches, I've had dozens of 'em." I smiled, trying to lighten the situation. Seeing Esme Cullen upset was not something enjoyed.

"Don't downplay this, Isabella. You're a hero." Oh, goodness…

"Stop being cheesy. I don't like cheese." The corners of her lips started to rise.

"I'm a mama bear, and you protected my cubs. What do you expect?" A full blown smile now graced her face.

"I couldn't help it." I answered. "The Charlie in me raised up and I just had to save the day."

Both Carlisle and Esme's eyes saddened, but there was a genuine smile as well.

"Well he'd be proud of you, Bella." Carlisle answered. "You know it." There was a moment of silence, as I felt love and respect for my father. Carlisle spoke up again. "Bella… there's someone here who wants to see you. It's completely up to you, if you say no we'll just send him to the car."

If it was Edward Cullen, I think I would explode. What would I say? How would he feel? How would I feel? Would he try to thank me? Dear Lord...

"It's Emmett." Esme solved my inner turmoil for me.

"Oh. Ok. Sure. Send him in." Emmett I could handle.

Carlisle opened the door and in walked Emmett. His face was book of emotions. I'd never seen him so vulnerable. "Hi." he whispered.

"…hi." And so began the awkwardness.

"Do you mind if we talk in private? If not I understand… I just…" his voice trailed off into silence.

"Sure. Carlisle, Emse." I didn't have to finish before Carlisle silently nodded, and the two exited the room.

The silence grew, and I could tell from his face Emmett was desperately searching for what to say. He took a seat by the end of my bed.

"Bella… I… don't know what to say, so please be patient for a second… I don't imagine that'll be too hard for you, you've been incredibly patient with my family and I up until now…" Yet again he trailed off into silence.

I didn't know what to expect.

"Thank you… for starters. Thank you for being courageous, and stepping up when you saw danger. Thank you for putting yourself at risk for the safety of others. For protecting my brothers, my baby sister… my Rosie…" his voice tightened. Please, no… "Thank you for protecting them…. when I couldn't." he was nearly in tears. No, no, no. Please, don't cry. I hate when people cry.

He started sobbing. Leaning his head on the end of the bed, he grabbed my feet. This was getting really weird. "I'm so sorry Bella. So so sorry… I can't even begin to tell you how awful I feel, I can't believe I was such a dick to you, to you of all people. You are the least deserving person of all the shit we've put you through and there isn't any way for me to make up for it. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, please know that." The crying subsided.

"I... don't know what to say Emmett." Except for 'please don't touch me…'

"I know. I'm sorry. It's ok. I understand if you can't forgive me, I do. I'm sorry." The babbling had begun.

"Emmett. I forgive you."

His head shot up from the bed, bewilderment evident on his face. "You… what?"

"I forgive you, Emmett."

"But… why?" He didn't understand.

"Holding onto anger will do no good. It's just going to make me an angry person. I've learned growing up that not forgiving others… it only hurts me in the long run. They move on with their life while I'm stuck in the past, angry and upset. I'm not going to let anger poison my life."

He hesitated. "How can you just forget all the horrible things I've said to you?"

"Oh, no. I didn't say I'd forget. I've learned to forgive, but it will be a long, long before I can forget anything that you and your family have put me through."

He nodded. "I understand, Bella."

And I think he did.

He leaned back in his chair with a sigh (letting go of my feet, thankfully). Placing his hand on his forehead,he rubbed his themples. He looked a lot like Carlisle then. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head up to the ceiling. If he hadn't just spoken to me, I'd think he was asleep. This gave me time to think.

Seeing Emmett in a controlled environment was strange. He was... different. Unlike when he was at school, he wasn't wearing a mask. I could read his face, see what he was feeling. He was upset, anyone could tell you that. He was also embarrassed... ashamed... guilty. There was a hint a self hatred I could have detected from a mile away. I had seen that look so many times before on my own face. I know he was a total dick to me, but he didn't deserve to have those negative feelings anymore than he deserved to die. I wasn't going to push my misery onto others. It's just not me.

Emmett." I waited for him to look up. After a short bit he did. "What are you thinking?" Without a word, he shook his head a little. "Please?"

He sighed and looked up at me. The pain in his eyes grew. "I feel like such a shitty person, Bella." he whispered. "I wish I was the one in that bed. I deserve to be the one in pain. Not you." He lowered his gaze, looking away.

"Emmett..." I didn't know how to phrase what I as trying to say. "I'm not going to tell you everything is ok, because its not... You did and said a lot of shitty things... But that doesn't make you a shitty person."

"Yes it does." he whispered.

"You can't think of yourself that way. Then you've just moved from bullying me to bullying yourself. Its just... not right. It'll change you... and not in a good way."

Neither of us spoke for a while. He was the first to break the silence. "Thank you for talking to me Bella. If you do come live with us, I'm going to do everything I can to prove to you that I'm not who you thought I was." With that, he left the room.

A/N: Please please review! Your reviews are the one thing that inspire me to continue my stories.


End file.
